


Accented

by crylorenaissance



Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (Pryde is only briefly mentioned), (not detailed but it is implied), Angry Sex, Arkanisian accent headcanon, Dominant Armitage Hux, F/M, Murder Kink, Plans for murder as dirty talk/foreplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, accent kink, empress au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crylorenaissance/pseuds/crylorenaissance
Summary: After Grand Marshal Hux has an absolutely awful shift, he goes home to find Empress Cetrye ready to help him work out his frustration in any way he wants. Some things don’t go quite as planned, though
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Character(s), Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106720
Kudos: 5





	Accented

It was  _ rough.  _ Armitage was frustrated from his shift and Lita was more than happy to provide an outlet for his frustration when going to the shooting range wasn’t enough.

Armitage’s hair had fallen out of place from Lita running her fingers through it while they kissed. The kisses had started out sweet,  _ soft,  _ until Armitage harshly pulled Lita against him.

Rough,  _ filthy. _

Lita moaned as Armitage kissed and bit at her neck, leaving purple marks in his wake as the bites turned harsh and he sucked at her skin.

Armitage was rarely this rough with her, his grip on her hips hard enough to bruise, not out of anger at her.  _ Never  _ at her. His subordinates had done something to enrage him this time. Armitage had only muttered something about “work” when Lita asked him what was wrong.

“You’re too kind to me, darling,” he sighed when Lita sat beside him, pressing a soft kiss to the inside of his wrist.

That seemed so distant now. Armitage pulled away, stroking a thumb against Lita’s cheekbone. They both breathed heavily.

Lita sat up slightly and propped herself up, Armitage still standing between her legs with his hands resting on her hips. 

“What happened out there?”

“Pryde happened.”

Lita sighed. She knew what this was about. Even after Armitage’s promotion, Pryde still went out of his way to make him miserable. Enric held his tryst with Lita over Armitage’s head, taunting him with that knowledge, completely unaware of how often Hux was the one fucking her as she moaned  _ his  _ name before, after and sometimes during his shifts.

“He made a lewd comment about you only I could hear.  _ Disgusting  _ old man.” His grip tightened again. “Little does he know what  _ I  _ do to you behind closed doors. How I make you feel. That you’re  _ mine.”  _ Lita laid a hand against his cheek, which Armitage took in his own, pressing a kiss to it. “Aren’t you, my love?”

“Yes. I’m yours, Armitage.” His lips curved the slightest amount into a smile when she spoke.

He pushed Lita down onto the bed, one hand on her hip and the other still holding hers, pinning it beside her head. He dropped his head down to Lita’s ear. 

“The only thing you’ll be able to say when I’m done with you is my name.”

Hux pulled away and stood, starting to strip out of his uniform. Even now he took the time to lay his clothes in a neat pile, leaving himself in just his undershirt and underwear.

“Should I…?” Lita asked, reaching back to begin taking off her gown. 

“No, leave it on.” She nodded, laying back down. “Pull your skirt up.”

Lita did as Armitage said, bunching the silky fabric up around her hips before teasingly running two fingers over her clothed cunt, a small moan slipping past her lips.

“I didn’t say to do  _ that,  _ darling.” He climbed on top of her and one hand grabbed her jaw, making Lita look up at him. “You know I love you, right?”

“Of course I do.” He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Do whatever you need to release your anger. I’ll be fine afterward.”

Hux freed his stiff cock, pushed Lita’s panties aside and slid inside her.

His pace was brutal. The first thrust sent the air straight from her lungs. But he was so  _ good  _ when he was rough. Each thrust sent the head of his cock grazing against her front wall, making loud moans tumble from her mouth. And the barely coherent cries of  _ more, please  _ and  _ oh, gods, yes!  _ only spurred him on. The headboard hit the wall in rhythm with his thrusts. 

“Oh, my darling, you love being used like this, don’t you?”

“A-Armitage!” 

He was panting for air, sweat making his already mussed hair stick to his forehead and temples. Lita’s nails dug into his shoulders, leaving little red indentations in his skin. Lita cried out, cunt clenching around his cock as Armitage gripped the headboard with one hand and the other was planted beside her head. 

“Oh, gods,  _ yes!”  _ Lita’s back arched off the bed. “Yesyesyes!  _ Fuck!” _

Armitage hissed as Lita’s nails pressed harder into his skin. He loved it.

Her eyes rolled back and fluttered shut, lips parted as moans and gasps flowed freely.

“Open your eyes, love. Look at me.”

He froze and Lita’s eyes opened. His accent had changed.

This wasn’t the first time Lita had heard someone’s accent slip. Ellaria’s voice did it when she got too emotional or excited. But Armitage always kept his crisp Imperial accent. It was something Brendol had instilled in his children. Told them to push down their Arkanisian accents and adopt ones from the Old Empire. Armitage’s was different from his sister’s. Probably because Kayalis, Ellaria’s mother, was from a different region of Arkanis. 

He tried stammering out an apology, face flushed from both the exertion and embarrassment. 

Lita leaned up, cupping his cheeks and giving Armitage a soft kiss.

“I’m sorry. We can stop if you’d like.”

“Don’t apologize, Armitage, you did nothing wrong. And I’d like to continue if that’s alright?”

He leaned down for another kiss, starting to thrust again but much slower than before. They both moaned softly, going in for another kiss. 

“You know, I wouldn’t object to hearing you talk like that again. If you’re comfortable, of course. Oh,  _ fuck,  _ right there!”

“Really?” Armitage reached down, starting to rub her clit.

“I thought you– oh!– sounded really sexy.”

Hux raised an eyebrow at her. Of course, he was  _ beyond _ thrilled to hear her say that but also surprised.

Another  _ hard  _ thrust had Lita’s eyes rolling back and a squeaky moan that was followed by giggling came from her.

“You like that, darling?”

Lita pulled him closer.  _ Stars,  _ his Arkanisian accent was gorgeous.

His thrusts started getting more erratic but the fingers he had on her clit were still steady. Armitage moaned as he came, spilling deep inside her. He fucked Lita through his own orgasm, pulling one from her shortly after and making her shake as tears sprang to her eyes from the pleasure.

Armitage rolled onto his back, hissing in pain. Lita immediately sat up, snapping out of her pleasured haze to make sure he was ok.

“Armitage,  _ cyare,  _ are you alright?”

He was breathing hard. He wrapped an arm around Lita’s waist, pulling her to rest with him.

“I’m getting too old to fuck you like that, darling.”

“You’re not old! You’re only thirty-six, Armitage,” Lita lightly scolded, leaning down to give him a quick kiss.

“And  _ you,  _ my love, underestimate the changes that can happen between twenty-seven and thirty-six.”

She loved hearing his voice like this. Of course, she loved it all the time, but he sounded so pretty now.

“You’ll just have to let me be on top more often after this.”

“That can be arranged.”

Another kiss, softer this time. Slow,  _ gentle,  _ but still backed by passion that stole the breath from their lungs.

“What happened out there today?” Lita asked softly, giving Armitage a kiss on the cheek. “In detail, if you don’t mind.”

He sighed in frustration, running a hand down his face. Lita panicked, grabbing Armitage’s hand and kissing it in an attempt to placate him. 

“Never mind, don’t worry about it,  _ cyare.  _ How can I fix it?”

“Killing Pryde certainly would help.”

“That doesn’t involve murder, preferably. You know I would do it, but I’d  _ love  _ to torture him beforehand if I did. Make him suffer as a punishment. And  _ you _ would be by my side as I did it, my handsome Grand Marshal.”

Armitage blushed at her compliment before realizing the other implications of what she said. Even though he  _ knew  _ it probably wasn’t the best reaction, Armitage found it arousing when she said such things. It was absolutely depraved. And Lita knew he liked it, knew how hard it made him. How it made Armitage fuck her until she cried and only able to moan his name. 

“I wouldn’t object to a smaller type of revenge,” he said after considering her offer. “Get on top while I think about it, darling. And tell me  _ exactly _ how you’d torture and kill him while I fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So Armitage’s accent is supposed to be Irish and Ellaria’s is supposed to be a Scottish Highlands accent. This is based off a headcanon a few friends on tumblr and I had that native Arkanisian accents are Celtic accents based on the region you’re from


End file.
